Why do angels fall first?
by jan 2.0
Summary: Songfic. Duo is in a car accident and is killed, this is how Heero reacts. 1x2 fluffiness with a touch of angst. Please R&R. NEWLY EDITEDjust fixed some grammer stuff. .


_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Gundam Wing or the song by Nightwish-Angel's Fall First.

_AN:_ Hellos, another songfic. ;laughs; Its my new obsession. Hope you all like it.

_Warnings:_ Character death, angst, slash 1x2, and foul language. _Key:_

_Song_

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

/Scene change/

SOUND EFFECT

-Flashback-

Heero Yuy stood with a small gathering of other people standing quietly around a small grave while a coffin lowered into it. Beside him stood three of the other gundam pilots. Quatre Rebarbe Winner was leaning on Trowa Barton, the two had finally gotten together and Trowa was offering his small lover all the comfort he could. Chang Wufei stood next to Sally Po, who was leaning against him, crying silently.

Heero was quietly thinking about the reason they were all brought together on this sad, sad day.

-Flashback-

Heero slowly walked down his driveway to the mailbox to get the mail and the newspaper. He grabbed out the mail and stooped down to grab the newspaper and froze. Staring in utter shock.

_An angelface smiles to me_

_Under a headline of tragedy_

Duo Maxwell's face stared back at him, smiling at him under a large bolded headline.

**CAR CRASH KILLS YOUNG BYSTANDER**

Heero stared at his friend, and long time lover's, face in utter shock. His mind racing a mile a minute.

'_Duo.'_ Was the simple word repeating itself over and over again in his head.

_That smile used to give me warmth_

Heero snatched up the newspaper and ran into his house, not even bothering to worry what anyone would think.

He ran flat out into the kitchen and snatched up the phone, dialing Quatre's number on speed dial. He glanced over the article as he waited for Quatre to pick up.

**Early this morning, a driver fell asleep at the wheel of his car and veered off the road, hitting a young man walking along the sidewalk. The man, one Duo Maxwell, was rushed to a nearby hospital, but died on the way.**

Heero stopped reading in shock. _'A car crash? He got hit while walking down…'_ Heero quickly glanced at the article to check and was shocked to see it was one street over from where he and Duo had been staying. _'Duo…'_

"Hello? Quatre here." A voice finally said on the phone, shocking Heero out of his own little world.

"Quatre, its Heero, have you seen the paper yet?" Heero asked, a slight tremor in his voice.

"No. Why?" Quatre asked, his voice sharp, having never heard Heero this shaken up before.

"Its Duo…." Heero said, trailing off, not able to bring himself to voice it outloud. He was still in denial and thought that if he didn't voice it, somehow it would all just be a joke or some odd dream that he really wished he would wake up from.

He heard running in the background and hurried voices. Then silence.

THUD

"Quatre? Quatre?" Heero called, having heard a sound as if something heavy had fallen on the ground.

"Heero… what… oh my god…" he heard a distant voice mutter, it seemed Quatre had dropped the phone in shock.

-End Flashback-

Heero sighed as those memories raced around in his head, still in shock that Duo had died so suddenly.

_Farewell-no words to say_

Heero watched as they started to cover the coffin with flowers, and then fill in the grave.

'_Duo… you died while you… you were coming to visit… because we'd had a fight and you'd been staying at Quatre's… you had forgiven me…'_ Heero thought sadly, feeling as if it was his fault Duo had died.

He slowly walked forward with all the others and laid a single black rose in front of the headstone, on the newly filled in grave.

_Beside the cross on your grave_

_And those forever burning candles_

Heero quietly stared at the cold stone, silent tears finally slipping down his face. His friends began to depart, and each stopped to give him their best wishes and a small hug or handshake.

/Two months later/

Heero sat at his desk in the Preventers office, having joined it with Duo after the war had finally ended. He was staring out the window, lost in thoughts.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Yes? Come on in." Heero called, stirring slightly and looking up at the door. In walked Trowa.

"Heero, the others are going to go clubbing, would you like to come along?" he asked, watching Heero quietly. Heero shook his head.

"No. There's somewhere I need to visit." Heero said, gazing back out the window.

_Needed elsewhere_

Trowa gave Heero a small smile of understanding and left, closing the door quietly behind him.

/At the graveyard/

Heero quietly walked past graves, silently seeking out the single one he visited most.

He stopped and looked down at the small headstone and put a fresh bundle of black roses on the grave. He smiled sadly.

"Hey Duo, I know how much you love these so I figured I'd bring you a couple this time." Heero said, kneeling in front of the grave, whispering into the cold wind.

_To remind us of the shortness of our time_

Heero began to quietly whisper to the grave, telling Duo about all the things that had been happening recently, bringing him up to date. A single tear slipped down his cheek and landed on the ground.

_Tears laid for them_

_Tears of love, tears of fear_

Heero continued to whisper, his head bowed and hair falling over his eyes as the single tear turning into a dozen more, and then a steady flow.

"I miss you Duo." Heero said, leaning forward and dusting the dirt off of the words carved onto the rock.

_Bury my dreams dig up my sorrows_

Duo Maxwell

A light to so many people's lives.

Heero smiled at the words, having chosen them himself.

_Oh Lord why_

_The angels fall first?_

Heero sighed and stood up slowly, whispering a goodbye and a promise to stop by again soon with more flowers and news.

_Not relieved by thoughts of Shangri-La_

_Nor enlightened by the lessons of Christ_

Heero did something he used to never do before Duo died, he sent up a prayer that he was happy and content wherever he was. Smiling sadly at the fact that Duo had taught him the prayer he said.

_I'll never understand the meaning of the right_

_Ignorance lead me into the light_

Heero turned and left the graveyard, heading out toward his car, never looking back.

A silent figure shimmered into view and stood next to the grave, smiling at the retreating man's back, violet eyes full of pain and love.

_Needed elsewhere..._

"I miss you too…. Heero…" the figure whispered, turning and looking down at the flowers. A sweet smile slowly graced his face.

_Sing me a song_

_Of your beauty_

_Of your kingdom_

_Let the melodies of your harps_

_Caress those whom we still need_

"Black roses… you remembered my favorite flowers…" Duo said, smiling and leaning down to caress the petals of a rose.

_Yesterday we shook hands_

_My friend_

Duo glanced back to where Heero had gone and slowly disappeared, but whispered three simple words into the wind.

_Today a moonbeam lightens my path_

_My guardian_

"I love you."

_An:_ Ahhh, that was really fluffy… other than Duo dieing… ;cries; Noooo! I killed him again! Poor Duo… Anywayz… please R&R and tell me what you guys think, I didn't really like how this one started… but I hope you guys do.

See ya!

Ja!


End file.
